My Unintended
by zonkiethegreat
Summary: This LXMisa story takes place at the very end of the anime. With a clearly alternate ending and path. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I am new to the "Death Note" world of fanfiction. This will be my second fanfiction entry! L and Misa is my current obsession, and I feel like this is a great pairing to work with, there is just so much you can do with it. This story takes place at the end of the anime, and will definitely follow a COMPLETELY different outcome and path. This is MY story after all, so in the wise words of Eric Cartman: "I DO what I WANT!" ;P

I will not have Misa referring to herself in third person, Misa is 27 years old by now, and has matured a bit. However, I will try my best to keep her in character.

Anyways, yeah, just go along with it. Things will be explained as you read along. This will be a pretty short story, nothing too big. Just a nice short LXMisa fic. If any of you are following my other story (based on FMA) please have patience, I will get around to updating it soon! So here it is! Please review, I hope you like it. ;)

Title inspired by Muse's song "Unintended".

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

><p><em>You could be my unintended<br>Choice to live my life extended  
>You could be the one I'll always love<br>You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
>You could be the one I'll always love <em>

**My Unintended**

**Chapter 1**

_He watched her lay there, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her dark brown hair fanned across the pillow beneath her slumbering form. The slowly rising sun peaked across the cityscape, orange and golden streaks relaying across her face, accentuating her delicate features. He smiled._

* * *

><p>Light Yagami, had passed away 12 months ago. This was what she knew. Her Light, was gone. Misa Amane had come to find this traumatic news through the careless mouth of Matsuda. She came home to an empty apartment, devoid of any feeling. She stared blankly at her bed, and began to undress. Her eyes were red and dry from weeping, her stomach felt hollow, as she had gone two whole days without eating anything of substance. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. 'I am alone, again.'<p>

She lay herself across the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. 'Tomorrow, I will die. Tomorrow, I will be with you again, my Light.' She closed her eyes and slept through the night.

The following morning Misa Amane, got up, and dressed herself in an over the top black and white loli-goth dress. She figured that if she were going to commit suicide, she had better be properly dressed for the occasion. As she walked through the streets, she sang quietly to herself. Her thoughts consumed by the image of Light, and how her soul would finally be united with his. She was oblivious to the stares of people walking past her, a few tourists photographed her, and she paid them no attention. She had a one way ticket on a bullet train to eternity, and nothing was going to deter her. She believed whole-heartedly that her Light would be waiting for her on the other side.

Stepping into the train, she sat down, quietly singing to herself. The train car was empty save for herself, yet, she couldn't shake the distinct feeling of being watched. She decided that years of being followed and celebrity were finally taking a toll on her paranoia. She looked around, and confirmed the emptiness of the car.

10 minutes later, the train halted at her destination, and Misa walked out onto the platform. It had been several years since she came here, her old family home. She walked up the stairs and through the service shaft. She walked out onto the rooftop, and reached the edge just as the sun began to set. The wind blew through her golden locks, as she gazed down upon the cityscape. She looked down at the street below, and gasped audibly. 'Oh…wow..this is high up.' She nearly choked at the thought, 'NO! Today is it…I will be with Light…my sweet Light…today.' The wind whistled by her ear, as the creeping silence gathered, and she shook with the realization of her decision. Her final decision.

"Misa Amane."

Misa's eyes grew wide, and as she turned around to face the voice calling her name, she felt the ground give way, and she lost her footing. She screamed, as she descended, falling from the edge. In seconds, she felt the blackness of unconsciousness roll over her.

* * *

><p>Please Review on your way out. The MUCH LONGER chapter 2 is almost complete! It will be up very, very soon. ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Distant Memory**

**Chapter 2**

"Light?" She murmured, as she felt her eyes open slowly. She felt heavy, and dizzy. Her vision began to clear, as she sat up. She felt soft sheets fall from her chest, 'I'm…in a bed?' Confused, Misa began to process her surroundings. It was dark, and she was in a bedroom. The room was sparsely furnished, and it appeared to be late at night as the moonlight streaked through the window blinds. 'Is this…heaven? Where am I? Where is Light?' As she planted her feet onto the marbled floor, she quickly realized that she was wearing a short white night-gown 'What is going on?'

"Light? Where am I?" She called his name out, but did not receive an answer. She walked over to the window, and peered outside. The moon was half full, but the view below her was covered in darkness. She backed away, and began to feel a heavy sense of dread come down upon her. "Somebody please! Where am I?" She yelled out, leaning against the wall, unsuccessfully choking back the flood of tears which began to stream down her cheeks.

"WHERE AM I!"

"Derbyshire" A deep voice rumbled through the room.

Misa gasped audibly, '_That_ voice..who is he? That was the same voice, when I …when I..died?'

She quickly wiped away the tears which blurred her vision, and began to process what her eyes beheld. It was him. She couldn't believe her own eyes. 'I thought he was dead!' The thought flickered through her mind, but she couldn't recall the memory. He stood there, slouching in his typical fashion of jeans and long sleeved white shirt. He looked a little bit taller, his shoulders broader. It had been years, since she had last seen him.

"Ry-Ryuzaki? Is it really you?" She slowly crept towards the tall figure which stood by the doorway.

L stood firmly in place, hands in his pockets; he kept a steady gaze over the young woman. He had to tread carefully with her; he knew that in this heightened state, she was as fragile as a porcelain figurine.

He looked at her small form tucked away in the corner. He pressed his thumb across his bottom lip as he responded carefully, "Yes, Misa. It is."

Suddenly, he felt his bare feet fly up into the air, as he collided with the hard, cold marble floor. He felt the soft warmth of Misa's body compress on top of him, as she tackled him down. He was taken aback by her unexpectedly bold action, and brought himself up to lean on his elbows. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she cried softly into his chest. She was shaking, her body wracked with emotions. He had never in his life dealt with this kind of situation before. He felt the dampness gather in his shirt, and for some reason, he actually began to feel a stir of panic grow inside of him. He kept still for several moments, waiting until she managed to compose herself.

After a brief moment of silence, she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "Ryuzaki, where is Light?" Her eyes wide and pleading, he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt surge through him. He placed his palms down on the floor raising his body up into a seated position, and grasped her arms, urging her to sit up as well. She came to kneel in between his splayed out legs.

He looked her squarely in the eyes, "Miss Amane, you are not dead. You are in England."

Misa frowned in confusion, her eyes darting up and down, searching his stoic face. "What? But I.."

"You are not dead Misa." He repeated himself unwavering from her confused stare.

"But…"she whispered, that's when it hit her like a pile of bricks. Her face flushed bright red, "YOU!" She shouted furiously. She sneered at him, and stood up rapidly. "YOU!" She grasped her hair, and pulled on it, she felt as if she would spontaneously combust right there. "You stopped me!"

"I saved you." He stated matter-of-factly, the timber in his voice reverberating through the room. He walked towards her, and began to stare her down. She looked up at him, and suddenly felt weak all over again. The black depths of his gaze consuming her, and making her falter on her words. "H-How dare y-y-."

"Don't be foolish, Amane, I did what I had to do. You were falling, I caught you, and you are now here." He spoke in his famously unruffled tone, as a shadow formed beneath the curtain of his dark bangs.

"I just want to DIE! Why did you? How did you… AAGHH!" She screeched out loud, and began pounding his chest in fury. Left without any other option, he let out an exasperated sigh and quickly snatched her small wrists in his large hands pushing her against the wall. She whimpered as she felt him press his forehead against her own.

"Listen to me carefully, Miss Amane." He spoke softly, but decisively, his voice rumbling huskily as his breath fanned out across her face. She blushed violently, as he stared her down within such close proximity. "I brought you here because there are several matters that need to be resolved, and truths to be told. I have been keeping a close eye on you for a long time now, and I knew what you were planning to do that day. So, yes, you were followed, saved, drugged, and flown across the world by me. You will not leave this estate, and you will not kill yourself to be with Light Yagami. While I understand your deep sorrow and loss, you will soon understand why you are here, and why it is important that you do not allow yourself to die. I will be watching you all the time. You will dine with me, and you will slumber in the same vicinity as me. In other words, you will stay here, and you will stay alive."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped in confusion and shock. 'Why is he doing this again? What kind of sick man is this? Why does he keep doing this? I thought Kira was caught! I thought I was clear of suspicion?' She felt herself go limp, her legs felt heavy and weak as a bout of dizziness hit her again.

"Here take this and eat it. Right now." L plucked sugar cookie from nightstand nearby, with one hand holding her up, and the other holding the cookie to her mouth, he gave her piercing look. "Amane. Eat the cookie or you will pass out."

"What if I want to pass out?" she contested, panting heavily. "I would rather starve and be with—"

Her words were cut off by the sweet burst of floury sugar on her tongue, and just as she was about to spit it all out, she felt the detective's large hand cover her mouth. He forced her to chew and swallow the sugary treat. She looked up at him defiantly, her eyes glaring at him with a fierce anger she could barely contain. 'Why is he doing this to me? Why should he even care if I'm dead or alive.' His darkly rimmed eyes simply stared back at her with an unreadable intensity.

"It has been a long time. Hasn't it Miss Amane?" He asked her softly, almost purring the words out soothingly. Misa's gaze flickered across his face, he was completely serious, and yet she began to notice the edge of his mouth perk up ever so slightly. A wave of nostalgia hit her, and she felt herself soften a bit.

"Yes" she responded quietly as her mouth moved against the palm of his hand. His gaze widened at the contact from her lips, as he withdrew his hand from her mouth. He kept a steady gaze on her, bringing his thumb up to press against his lips, he observed her. She blinked at his odd little habit, unconsciously smiling at the memory of it. He gave an impish smile back in reaction, and decided that although she may appear to have calmed down, she was still harboring some intensely aggressive feelings towards him.

"Miss Amane, I believe that in order to insure your safety throughout this process, I will have to rely on old techniques." Misa's eyebrows rose in confusion as she watched him search his back pockets.

"Ah, here they are." He lifted the object out of his pocket, holding it up between his index finger and thumb.

And before she could speak a word of protest, she felt the cold metal snap around her left wrist, as the chain connected to his right arm clanged on the floor.

Her mouth dropped in horror. "You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I assure you that this is not a joke." L replied nonchalantly, walking over to the tray of sugar cookies, and popping one in his mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: Just to clear up any confusion here, Misa forfeited her death note just as Light had instructed her to. Therefore she no longer has the Shinigami eyes, nor does she have any recollection of the death note. However, she does remember the time spent with "Ryuzaki" and the task force, and she does recall them all being "friends". This would explain why she basically "glomped" L!

As for HOW IS L ALIVE? Weeeeell, I'm working on that explanation. Either way, he managed to stay alive for my story! Chapter 3 is halfway done. (oh yeah, inspiration is good)

Please review on the way out! Next chapter is coming up very soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

**Cake & Confusion**

**Chapter 3 **

"Ryuzaki! I don't understand why—."

"My name is L." He cut her off as he savored his third cookie.

"Y-You are… L? _THE_ L?" She gaped, feeling confused and lightheaded once more. She leaned heavily against the wall. Her mind raced through the fog of memories, but it was mostly all a blur. She sensed that what he spoke was the truth, but she couldn't confirm it through her own recollection.

He stared at her for a moment, assessing her words. 'Could it be…she doesn't remember? Did she forfeit ownership of the Death Note or is she lying? Hmm…no..she was always a terrible liar…but still…either way, it hardly matters at the moment. I need her to be in a healthier state of mind. She seems to be in a deep state of confusion and despair now.' He watched her small form kneeling on the floor, tears rolling across her pale cheeks; she looked so defeated and innocent. Looking at her now, one would never assume that she was once the second Kira. L gathered up all the confidence he could muster, and walked over to stand in front of her, he leaned forward his hand reaching out to her.

She looked up at the outstretched hand, and frowned. "I hate you." She hissed venomously.

L didn't even blink at the scathing words, and answered her in a soothing voice. "Your current feelings towards me are of little consequence, however if you do not cooperate then I will be forced to physically handle you myself. Now Misa, would you kindly get up?"

She glared up at him, her eyes red from crying. "No."

"Mmm…not even for some delicious cake?"

"No!"

"I see. Well…" He sighed turning around. "Then you give me no choice in the matter."

He began trudging towards the door, his bare feet stepping out through the large wooden entrance. Misa watched him in bewilderment. "I thought you said you were going to move me physic—AAggh!" She yelped as the forgotten chain binding them, began dragging her across the room. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Are you crazy!" She yelled as she brought herself to stand and follow L out of the room and into the hallway.

"Ah, I see that you are finally cooperating with me. How nice."

Misa growled, "Two can play at that game." Grabbing the chain, she yanked it back, reeling in her prey. L whirled backwards, and came close to crashing into Misa. "Ryuza—L whatever your name is! I want—"

"And to think, that such a beautiful creature as you, would want to end her existence." He purred wistfully interrupting her; he peered straight into her eyes beneath the fringe of his wild dark hair.

Misa's teeth clicked together, struck by his stingingly sweet words; she pressed her lips together tightly in response. _'What did he just-'_

"Time for cake. Let's go." He grinned mischievously, his eyes brightening at the thought of consuming the sugary delight; he turned back around heading for the dining room. Misa resigned herself to the situation for the time-being. She felt excessively tired, and knew that she needed rest before she could think of a proper way to get out of this strange mess she had fallen into.

As they walked down the long hallway, Misa began taking her surroundings into account. Large impressionist paintings, sparkling crystal chandeliers, rows of fancy baroque mirrors….did all of this really belong to him?

"Is all of this yours Ryuzaki?" She asked him, as she gasped at the sight of a massive grand piano, and harp. Her fingers stretched out, nearly itching to touch the piano keys.

"It's L. and yes, it is. Although, I didn't decorate it." He answered her languidly.

"Did you inherit it?" She asked merely out of curiosity.

He sighed, "No I'm afraid I had no one to inherit it from."

Misa's eyes widened, "Oh…". '_He's an orphan_', she thought to herself, feeling a sting of regret for even asking about something so personal. She cast her gaze down, and walked quietly with him into the dining room.

L peeked over his shoulder, and noticed her somber expression. Intrigued by her abrupt change of composure, he turned around, and pressing his index finger against his bottom lip, observed Misa with a quizzical brow. "Miss Amane, there is no need to feel sorry or ashamed. Yes, I was orphaned at birth; but I don't need anyone's pity. I believe I have managed fairly well in these 30 years of my life."

She whispered, "It's such a …big place…it must be so lonely." She looked up at him then, her eyes glassy with emotion.

He gave her a questioning look, he felt a bit flustered by her unexpected concern. "It comes with my line of work, and I prefer it that way. It makes things much more efficient." He moved to pull out one of the upholstered dining chairs, and motioned for her to have a seat. Misa lightly blushed at the chivalrous gesture, and sat down quietly without a fight.

"Now, we can finally eat."

They ate silently. Misa consumed a bowl of soup, along with a baguette, while L gorged himself with a myriad array of sweets. When she rejected his offer of a raspberry macaroon, he sighed, "Still dieting Miss Amane? Do you not realize that you no longer have to worry so much about eating a few sweets? According to the suicide note you left behind, you no longer have to worry about the public eye watching you." He shrugged casually, as he bit into the macaroon.

Misa pounded her fists against the table, and jumped out of her chair. "DAMN YOU! I don't need to hear this! Why are you doing this to me? Are you in love with me or something? Why am I HERE?"

Misa was suddenly right in his face, her cheeks flaming red, and her breath huffing angrily at him, causing a few black hairs to fan his face. L coolly looked at her with the same pale and impassive expression, seeming completely unaffected by her aggressive stance.

"Misa, let me assure you that I am not in love with you. There are several reasons as to why you are here, one of them being that you at some point were and always have been the second Kira. However, it seems that you have completely forgotten about that. "

"THAT AGAIN? I am NOT the second Kira! In fact Kira killed my Light! He risked his life to catch Kira! I HATE KIRA!" She yelled, nearly spitting in his face.

"Yes…Kira killed Light. I can't argue with you there." He murmured. 'That's one way to look at it.'

"You were there weren't you? Y-You saw it h-happ—"

"No I was not present at his death." It wasn't a total lie, perhaps a half-hearted truth.

She stilled for a moment, "Oh…" then resumed her tirade. "Besides, if you truly suspect me of being this…this mass murderer, then why didn't you just let me-"

"Are you asking me why I didn't just watch and allow you to end your life?"

"It was my choice."

"You are far more useful to me alive. Besides, what a beautiful waste it would have been."

Suddenly, Misa felt like a real idiot 'is he complimenting me just to throw me off?'

"Well…yeah…I mean…no…I mean! Why should you even care?"

"It's not a question of caring, it's about doing what is right."

Ouch. "So…saving someone who you suspect is a serial killer, is _RIGHT_?"

He stood up from his chair then, bypassing her, as he walked out of the dining room, their chained bonds forcing her to follow him. "Yes, especially when they are _caught_. Don't worry Miss Amane, everything will be clear to you soon. For now, you need to allow yourself to relax. In fact, you look like you could use some more rest, which is perfectly understandable."

"RELAX? You're imprisoning me! How can I possibly relax when I can't even go to the bathroom in private? Oh and you're one to talk about _looking like they need to rest!_"

"You will not be bound to me when you have hygienic issues to preoccupy yourself with. You will be timed, and I will be on the other side of the door, to assure that you do not attempt any dangerous activity in the wash room."

She felt annoyed by his sudden need to protect, time, and survey her every move. Misa rolled her eyes, 'Doesn't he have other things to worry about? He sure is serious about not allowing me to die.' Strangely, she felt a flourish of comfort from the thought, but she quickly disregarded that feeling, and reminded herself of the situation she was in. At the same time, a strange thought began nagging at Misa incessantly, and she simply had to voice it.

She narrowed her eyes at his back. "I thought you were dead?"

He halted, his backside still facing her. She watched the backs of his shoulders tense up slightly as he spoke carefully.

"Clearly, you thought wrong." He responded coolly, and continued walking down the hallway.

"Miss Amane, you will treat this "prison" as your own home for the time being. I am currently working on several cases, and will be in my office for the majority of the day. However, by 7:00pm as the sun begins to set, you will be shackled to me. This is for your own well-being. During daylight hours you will be free to roam around as you wish, however keep in mind that the rooftop is off limits, and all of the large windows are sealed shut. In case you don't recall, I always keep a close eye on my suspects, and you will be watched throughout the day up until 7:00pm when most of my security staff has retired."

L approached the doorway to one of the master bedrooms, "This will be our bedroom. Don't worry, I have made arrangements and we do in fact have separate beds."

"How considerate of you" She bit back sarcastically. She could have sworn that she heard a soft chuckle come out of him in response.

The bedroom was incredibly large, with light blue damask wallpaper, and two queen-sized four poster beds. Misa couldn't help but gasp at the decoratively ornate sight. The beds were identically decorated with fluffy down comforters, and half a dozen pillows. She quickly felt the urge to sink into them, and sleep the night away, but the clinking sound of the handcuffs brought her back to reality.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to sleep with this thing on?" She swung the chain around for extra emphasis. "The beds are on opposite sides of the room."

"Oh, don't worry, I have a solution for that." L ushered her over to one of the beds, patting the mattress as an indication for her to have a seat. Misa gave him a questioning looked, and watched him as he pulled out a key and removed the handcuff from his wrist.

"Huh? What are you…?"

He then proceeded to clasp the manacle onto the bedpost against the headboard.

"Gee, thanks." She gave him a withering look.

"Would you rather sleep in the same bed?" He moved to stand in front of her, hands in his pockets, a rascally glint in his otherwise dead obsidian gaze.

Misa glared back at him with glowing red cheeks. "Hmph, you wish, pervert."

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. L stood up working late on his laptop, while Misa slumbered in the neighboring bed. In a bout of insomnia and restlessness L decided to have a walk about the room. His gaze quickly fell upon the blonde's resting figure. She slept with one arm draped across her chest, the other haphazardly outstretched with the chain. Her long locks fanned across the pillows, as she snored very lightly. His eyes trailed down her face to her neck, and then her rising and falling chest. L felt the urge to reach out and trace her curves, to feel the warmth of her pale skin beneath his cold fingers.

He sighed heavily to himself. Knowing full well that he couldn't allow himself to be so careless, Misa Amane was a monster. A monster he needed to analyze and profile for his own work. He would just have to adapt to having her around again. Although it's a bit different from the way it was beforehand. He didn't have Light Yagami around as a barrier to Misa's "feminine charms", and Misa didn't have an outlet for her sexual desires. In fact, she probably hadn't had any sort of outlet since Light Yagami's death.

L contemplated this as he walked back to his side of the room. Closing the laptop, he sat on his bed, and turned around to look back at the sleeping former pop star. His eyes narrowed.

'I have to tread carefully when it comes to Misa Amane.'


End file.
